A New Life at Pemberley
by TheWomanof221B
Summary: The life of Mr. & Mrs. Darcy a few years into their marriage. Pure Fluff. Now expanding into a series. Please R&R! All characters are property of Jane Austen, no copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy was awoken quite suddenly by a loud, shrill noise that was still somewhat alien to him. Beside him, his wife slumbered peacefully, remaining blissfully unaware of the sound that was emanating from the room just next door. Before leaving bed, Darcy gazed at the face of his sleeping wife. The signs of fatigue lined her face, a result of the lack of sleep they had both been experiencing over the past few months. To Darcy, nothing could ever diminish his wife's beauty. In fact, the reason for her fatigue had only increased his love, adoration, and devotion to this woman. The woman whom he had loved since the moment he saw her at the ball at Meryton almost four years ago. The woman who had soundly rejected him and swore that he was the last man in world she could ever marry. _'How times have changed,'_ Darcy thought to himself. Not only was the incredible Elizabeth Bennet his wife and the mistress of the Pemberley estate, she was now the mother of his child. The cries from the nursery next door grew louder and more impatient. He had lingered far too long; the cries of the baby were starting to wake Lizzie. Her eyelashes fluttered as she opened her tired eyes and her dark brown orbs met his blue ones.

"Remind me again, my love, why we didn't employ a nurse," Lizzie questioned drowsily as she snuggled closer into Darcy's chest.

"I seem to recall that you wanted us to raise our child on our own, and not by nurses and governesses, sweetheart," Darcy replied, kissing her forehead. "Good morning, Mrs. Darcy," he said and softly kissed her lips as he did every morning.

"At night, I fear that it may not have been the wisest choice I've ever made, Mr. Darcy," she replied with the beginning of a grin gracing her sleepy face.

"This stage will pass, my love, no doubt sooner than we want it too. Just ask Jane and Charles. I'm sure that they are missing this stage of our nephew's life. Though I doubt that they are missing it at this early hour," Darcy chuckled, "We should enjoy it while it lasts. But, as for right now, I will see what I can do to try and get us some peace and quiet."

With that, Darcy finally pulled back the sheets and put his feet on the cold mahogany floor. After a quick stretch and putting on his dressing gown, he walked, rather briskly, to the room next door where he found the unhappy infant. The nursery was furnished in all things delicate and feminine. The walls outfitted in ivory wallpaper with subtle pink flowers. Matching ivory curtains framed the windows, which were catching the pale glow of sunlight that was just starting to peak through the trees that covered the beautiful grounds of Pemberley. When Darcy reached the ornate cradle, he saw the most beautiful thing in the world, the most precious thing that has ever been housed in the great estate of Pemberley: his four-month-old daughter.

She truly was, in his not so humble opinion, the most beautiful baby he had ever laid eyes on. She was absolutely perfect. Her looks favoured neither of her parents, but there were definitely features of her tiny face that more strongly resembled either her mother or father. The shape of her little face, eyes and lips definitely more closely resembled her mother. _'She will be a great beauty, just like my Lizzie,'_ Darcy thought to himself. He reached into the cradle and lifted out the tiny baby. Her crying subsided almost instantly when she realized she was now comfortably held in the strong, protective arms of her father. She continued to whimper until she heard his deep, soothing voice talking to her.

"My little love, you are making quite a fuss, aren't you? Just in need of a little attention aren't we my darling, Rose?"

Her cries ceased almost immediately as she looked up contentedly at her father. Her brilliant blue orbs were unmistakably those of her father and were surrounded by the longest eyelashes Darcy had ever seen on an infant. As Darcy continued to talk to his daughter, he ran his fingers through the dark auburn curls that covered her tiny head.

"Well, we are quite well now, aren't we? I think you may have awoken the entire house. The sun is nearly up now, can you see?" Darcy asked as he walked over to the window that overlooked the very handsome and managed grounds. "What do you say, Rose, do you think we should go see if your Mama is awake yet? How about that, my darling?"

The infant replied with a small, toothless grin.

"I'll take that as a yes," Darcy whispered as he beamed down at his daughter as he made his way towards the master bedroom to find his wife peacefully sleeping again.

"Lizzie, my love, we have a visitor," Darcy whispered as he entered the room. Lizzie's eye fluttered open slowly, but she was awake instantly after seeing Darcy carrying their daughter in his arms.

"My two favourite people in this entire world," Lizzie beamed at the father-daughter pair. "Please, husband, bring me my precious little angel." Darcy willingly obliged and handed off their daughter into her mother's warm arms, followed by a sweet, delicate kiss. "My darling Rose, you grow more beautiful everyday."

"Just like her mother," Darcy replied, briefly taking his eyes of their daughter and gently placed kisses on Lizzie's temple and Rose's forehead.

"I can't believe that we created something so beautiful, Will. Can you believe how perfect she is?" Lizzie asked smiling down at Rose, brown eyes meeting blue.

"I fall more in love with her every day, just as I do with you. I never thought that I could love anyone or anything as much as I love either of you. Do you know how lovely you are my Rose? You and your Mama are the most amazing things in the entire world. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for either of you, I hope you never forget that," Darcy said as he wrapped his arm around Lizzie's waist, pulling her closer to him. "You two have filled my life with so much love and happiness that it seems a sin to be so incandescently happy."

"I can only tell you that I feel the same, my love. Just a few years ago did you ever think that we could have a life this perfect together?" Lizzie asked. "Irrevocably in love, married, and now with the most beautiful baby girl that England has ever seen?"

"I confess, sweetheart, that after your rejection at Rosings I feared that this life, the life I dreamed of with you, was never going to be possible. But when your affections changed, and I daresay my love and desire for you only grew, this dream was finally within my reach. But never in my wildest dreams was it ever this perfect. I wouldn't change a thing about the past, it is what led us to this amazing life that we are living now."

Rose started to fuss, only to regain the attention of her parents to let them know that she was in need of some breakfast.

"Well, someone is hungry," Lizzie said as she smiled down at her baby. "Sweetheart, could you get someone to bring up our breakfast this morning, I confess I don't want to leave this room for a while."

"Of course, my love. I'll tend to that while you feed to her." Darcy only had to leave the room for a moment before he found one of the servants and requested that their breakfast for the day be brought up to their room. When we reentered the master bedroom to find Lizzie propped up against several pillows with their daughter at her breast suckling greedily, her tiny hand wrapped around one of Lizzie's fingers and her big blue eyes focused on her mother. "Looks like someone was very hungry," Darcy chuckled as he slid onto the bed, being careful not to disturb the baby.

"Very hungry this morning, but she's a growing girl, aren't you Rose?" Rose suckled a little while longer, until her little tummy was full. Lizzie handed the baby off to her husband who burped her as Lizzie put on her dressing gown and rejoined her little family on the bed, snuggling closely into her husband's arms. Both Lizzie and Darcy smiled down at their daughter and were rewarded with a beautiful toothless infant smile.

"How are you this morning, Mr. Darcy?" Lizzie asked flirtatiously, followed by a brief, but passionate kiss filled with love and adoration.

"Never been happier, Mrs. Darcy," he replied with a smile. "And how about you, Miss Darcy?" he asked his beautiful little Rose, who replied with a contented gurgle, wrapping both of her tiny hands around her parents fingers. The lives of the Darcys of Pemberley couldn't get much better.

**_So what did you think? It's my first ever fanfic, so be kind ;) Should I build on this story? Please R&R! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, favourites and follows! Sorry it took so long for an update, I've had some serious computer issues, but all is resolved now! Here is the next chapter, and the following chapters are being planned out at the moment. Once again, I don't own P&P, Lizzie or Darcy, but I will take credit for Rose. Please R&R, follow and/or favourite! xx**_

It was a warm, and somewhat surprisingly sunny, May day at Pemberley: the gardens on the grounds were in full bloom, the trees were covered in beautiful rich green leaves that danced as a gentle breeze passed over them and the robins were nesting in the hedgerows. It was so lovely outside that Lizzie had decided to take Rose out for a walk around the grounds to their favourite spot under the willow overlooking the lake. Fitzwilliam was busy in his study attending to various pressing business matters, so Lizzie took the opportunity to spend some alone time with her daughter.

At seven months old, little Rose Georgiana Jane Darcy was the pride and joy of her parents as well as all of her family and even the staff at Pemberley. She was undoubtedly a credit to both her parents in every way. Not only was she an exceptionally beautiful little girl, she had a joyful and charming countenance to go along with it. In looks and demeanor, she took after both of her parents. Her appearance and budding personality favouring neither her mother or father. She had her mother's dark auburn curls that framed her delicate face. She also shared her mother's porcelain skin and rosebud mouth. Her eyes, which Lizzie often referred to as "fine" to tease her husband, were definitely her father's: a brilliant cerulean blue which stood out even more because of the contrast with the colour of her hair.

Rose was an extremely happy infant, who inherited her mother's love a smiles and laughter. Whenever she saw either of her parents, she always greeted them with a large, toothless grin, giggling and reaching towards whichever parent it was, wanting to be held and snuggled. Her parents were always obliging in her need for affection, wanting their daughter to grow up having no doubts about how much the loved her, and they themselves liked nothing better than to dote on her, showering her with kisses and cuddles whenever they possibly could. However, Rose could be quite a serious and focused child, especially given her age, definitely taking after he father in that sense. Some of Darcy's favourite time alone with his daughter was when she would sit at his desk with him while he was carrying out his business affairs: writing letters, checking over his accounts or even just reading a book. Both father and daughter would glance over the pages with the same serious look on their faces, deep in concentration, while slowly twirling a piece of hair around their finger. Lizzie had caught her favourite pair like this a few times, sometimes even catching them sound asleep in Darcy's favourite armchair, his arm wrapped protectively around his daughter's back, one hand resting just above his heart, the other gently wound into the hair just behind his ear. She often wished that she could capture these precious father-daughter moments forever.

After a pleasant walk through the gardens, Lizzie and Rose reached their favourite spot under one of the large willows by the lake. Lizzie laid out the soft blanket that she had brought with her and gently laid Rose down on it and shortly followed suit and laid next to her daughter. Over the past few months, Rose had grown much more aware and attentive to the world around her and loved to look around and discover what she could about the world for herself. Lizzie continued to lie there, soaking in the warmth of the sun watching and listening to her daughter babble about what she was seeing.

"Are you watching the birds, my darling?" Lizzie asked her daughter while running her fingers through her daughter's curly hair. At almost that moment, Rose started flailing her little arms and kicking her legs with a broad smile on her face. "Are you trying to fly away like the birdies? Aren't you a clever girl!" Then, Rose rolled over onto her tummy and started reaching in the direction behind Lizzie's head. "What are you seeing over there, my love?"

"Oh, nothing in particular, sweetheart," came the deep, velvety voice of her husband. "How are my two favourite girls faring on this fine morning?" he asked while scooping up Rose into his arms and sitting her in his lap on the blanket.

"Just spending a little time out of doors while the weather is still fair enough to do so. It's such a fine day that I thought I would take Rose outside for a little adventure. She adores the birds. What brings you out here, my love?"

"Well, I just finished up my business affairs for the day and I couldn't find you in the house, so I figured I would find you here at our favourite spot," he said, placing a kiss on the top of Rose's head, causing her to giggle. "Besides, I have some news for you."

"News?" Lizzie asked inquisitively. "What news would that be, Will?"

"Some of the best sort, I assure you. At least I hope you find it so. Though, I must warn you, it comes at a cost…"

"A cost?" Lizzie asked flirtatiously, cocking an eyebrow. "Oh dear, it must be very good news indeed. What do you think Rosie? Should I ask your Papa what sort of price he is asking for this news?" Rose gave her mother a large grin and started to gurgle and wave her little chubby arms. "Well if you agree, sweetest heart, well then I supposed I shall," she agreed leaning over and placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "Name your price, Mr. Darcy."

"Well, Mrs. Darcy," he replied using all the charm he could muster, "the price I am asking is two fold. One, allowing me to accompany you and our gorgeous daughter for the rest of the day…"

"Done."

"Patience, my Lizzie. Don't make any hasty decisions. And second, a kiss from the most beautiful woman in England."

"Well then, husband, you had best start looking for her, she may prove difficult to find," Lizzie said ardently, leaning in for a kiss.

"Indeed she may. Well, since you have agreed to both my terms, I'd best be off to try and steal that kiss form a beautiful lady," Darcy said standing up and passing Rose back to her mother. "Could be a very long day of looking," he stated plainly and walked off behind Lizzie in the direction of the trees.

Stunned, Lizzie quickly turned her head to find her husband, who had apparently already disappeared. She turned back rather quickly and closed her eyes for a moment _'Well, that was odd, very odd,'_ she thought to herself shaking her head. When, suddenly, to her utter amazement and surprise, she felt his lips in hers, drawing her into a tender, yet passionate kiss.

"Mmm, found her," Darcy whispered, he lips a breath away from hers. "It turned out that I didn't need to travel so far after all. And the other most beautiful girl is right here!" he exclaimed, taking Rose from Lizzie's lap, kissing her little cheek and started tickling her tummy, which caused her to squeal with delight. After he stopped tickling her, Rose wrapped her little arms around his neck, never wanting to let her dear Papa go. "Your Mama can be quite silly sometimes, my darling girl," he whispered to his daughter, "where could I possibly find any girl or lady who is more beautiful than either of you?"

"Well, dearest, I think I have paid both of the prices that you asked of me and you have had your laugh. Now, tell me, what is the news you wish to tell me?"

"Very well, sweetheart," Darcy complied, sitting back down on the blanket. "The news is that Jane and Charles will be arriving here tomorrow and will be staying for a fortnight."

"Oh, that is indeed wonderful news! Will they be bringing little David with them? He is such a dear boy, and I wish very much to see my nephew along with my sister and her husband."

"He will be accompanying them, yes. I do long to see him, and Charles and Jane as well. It will be wonderful to see them, as always, and for little miss Rose here to get to know her aunt and uncle and play with someone who is more her age for a change."

"What time will they be here tomorrow, Will?"

"They are expecting to arrive shortly after noon, depending on the roads and if they can depart at the time they desire in the morning. Charles has informed me that travelling with a toddler can prove difficult at times, even with a child as compliant and amiable as David."

"Well this is marvelous news; it was definitely worth the price I had to pay and would willingly pay again, if you would oblige me sir," Lizzie replied just before placing another gentle kiss on her husband's lips. "Thank you, my love. Now, would you and our darling daughter care to join me on the blanket and watch the birds for a little while longer?"

"Most definitely, my Lizzie."

As the little family lay together on the blanket, Rose started to drift off to sleep on her father's chest; her little eyelashes fluttering as she rose and fell with each breath he took and Darcy's arm wrapped tenderly around her tiny body. When she had finally drifted off, Lizzie slid in, snuggling even closer into Darcy's side and ran her finger across her daughter's cheek.

"She is so beautiful," Lizzie whispered to her husband, careful not to wake the sleeping infant. "I sometimes still cannot believe that she is ours."

"Of course she is beautiful," Darcy replied, "how could she not be? I will tell you this, my darling, when you marry the most beautiful woman in England, you are bound to have the most beautiful children anyone has ever seen."

"And the same goes, of course, when you marry the most handsome and wonderful man in England," she replied, stealing another kiss, then returning both of their gazes to their daughter's sleeping form.

"I suppose so," Darcy said smiling, drawing Lizzie in closer and rubbing his hand gently up and down Rose's back. "There is one thing that I have no doubt about, sweetheart."

"And what would that be, Will?"

"I am not the happiest, nor the luckiest man in England." This confession caused Lizzie to look up into her husband's eyes, completely puzzled.

"Is that so, my love? And how is that possible, might I ask."

"I am not the happiest man in England because I am the happiest and luckiest man in the world." With that, Darcy pulled Lizzie in tighter, kissed her temple and the couple joined their daughter in a peaceful slumber, probably the last private and peaceful moment they would have for at least a fortnight when their guests arrive tomorrow.

_**So, what did you think? I promise it won't remain this fluffy forever! Please R&R, follow and/or favourite! :)**_


End file.
